general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Kato (Miami)
Eddie Kato, also known as Rising Sun, is a main character and the deuteragonist of Do Miami: Day By Day. He's close friends with Tyrone and Jamal meeting both of them some time in high school. Appearance and Personality Eddie wears a black beanie with green stripes on it, along with a black shirt with green stripes on it also. He also wears glasses, and has a stubble. He is smart, laid back and sometimes arrogant. He is also fond of weed almost never seen without a joint Background Eddie grew up in the gang lands of Miami born to Japanese parents he was often picked on but quickly adapted to his surroundings and became acquainted with the Tyrone in high school from there the two became good friends the Tyrone taught Eddie how to defend himself and Eddie in return helps the Tyrone with various things such as acquiring weapons. He uses his wit for crime often hacking and is involved with black market activities. Events of Do Miami: Day By Day TBA Relationships Tyrone Johnson Tyrone and Eddie are very close friends. They met sometime in high school and since then they have been closer than ever. Right after Tyrone's mother was killed, Eddie consoles Tyrone, which evidently makes him feel slightly better and improves their friendship even more. When Tyrone is laying in the hospital unconcious and the doctor says Tyrone isn't going to make it, Eddie automatically denies it. It is revealed by Eddie that Jamal, and Tyrone are basically his family. Their relationship is improved even more after the four year time-skip, with Tyrone becoming the leader of the Saints and Eddie becoming the second in command. Jamal Cozart Jamal and Eddie are close friends and have a brotherly bond, that Tyrone, Eddie and Jamal share. They care deeply for one another and get along well. They've also been shown to smoke weed together, but Jamal does not do it as much as Eddie does. Either way their friendship goes back to when they first started high school and it still hasn't been broken yet. When Jamal dies, Eddie breaks down in tears and even four years later he remembers the death of one of his closest friends. Trent Jackson Eddie and TJ are not seen interacting yet, but TJ seems to trust him because Tyrone and Jamal have an extreme trust for him. They seem to have a stable relationship as of now. In Issue 8 their relationship takes a blow. Eddie smokes the weed that he was supposed to deliver for his canonization, and when TJ finds out he becomes extremely angered due to the fact that they lost money, causing him to beat on Eddie. Due to Eddie's laid back personality, and because he was high, he forgives TJ for what he has done, but it is unknown if their relationship is still as healthy as it was before. Tyler Tyler and Eddie while have never interacted, it is revealed that Eddie does not like Tyler and wants revenge for what he did to Tyrone. In the final issue for Volume 1, Eddie watches as Tyrone brutally beats Tyler to death with brass knuckles. Javonte Eddie and Javonte have a good friendship, when Javonte mentions how he doesn't have many friends Eddie say he'll be his friend and will be there for him. Their relationship increases immensly when Eddie tells him on how to keep living on even without Cody. It can be assumed that over the four year time-skip their relationship has improved even more than it already was. This was proven as Javonte tells Eddie that him and the Saints are the closest thing he's ever had to siblings, besides Cody. Killed Victims *Unnamed Money Kingz gang members Appearances Trivia *Eddie is the first character designed by another user, being GhostWolf716. *Eddie is one of two characters being in the series since issue 1. **The other being Tyrone. Category:Ghost Category:Protagonists Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Characters Category:Amputated Victims